Liés par une lune
by Clowsama
Summary: Un tatouage peut être un simple accessoire de mode pour certains. Mais pour d'autres, il a une signification bien plus profonde. Quand Luffy décide de se faire tatouer, qu'est-ce que ça donne? One-Shot LuNa


Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour un petit One-Shot LuNa de derrière les fagots. J'ai pas envie de blablater cette fois alors place à la fic.

Crédits : One Piece et tout ses personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei.

* * *

**Liés par une lune**

Nous revoilà à bord du Vogue-Merry alors que nos amis vaquent à leurs occupations. Soudain, la voix de Zoro retentit.

« Oh tout le monde! Terre en vue! » cria t-il du haut de la vigie.

« Une île! Génial! » s'exclama Luffy en courant s'asseoir sur la figure de proue après avoir laissé Ussop et Chopper en plan devant leur jeu de cartes.

Et effectivement, une île pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon, déclenchant des effusions de joie chez le capitaine au chapeau de paille.

« Une île, une île, une île! Lalalalala lalalalalala! » se mit à chanter Luffy tandis que la plupart de ses compagnons venaient le rejoindre à l'avant du bateau.

Parmi eux, Ussop, le canonnier baratineur au long nez et Chopper, le docteur renne au nez bleu. Ces deux-là avaient suivis leur ami, ne pouvant continuer à jouer sans lui. Il y avait également Robin, la mystérieuse archéologue, Sanji, le cuisinier de l'amour (selon lui) et en haut de la vigie se tenait Zoro, l'épéiste aux trois sabres.

La dernière personne à les rejoindre fut Nami, la jolie navigatrice rousse au caractère bien trempé, aimant autant l'argent que ses mandarines et reconnaissable par le tatouage qu'elle porte sur l'épaule gauche...

Ah bah non, cette épaule était à présent recouverte par un pansement qui ne laissait rien apparaître du fameux tatouage représentant une hélice et une mandarine.

« Juste dans les temps. » déclara Nami en regardant l'île s'approcher de plus en plus.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Vogue-Merry était amarré dans le port et l'équipage se préparait à débarquer.

« Bien, que tous ceux qui ont besoin d'acheter quelque chose viennent me voir pour que je leur donne leur part. » dit Nami en sortant de petites bourses contenant des berrys.

Comme d'habitude, Sanji, Chopper et Ussop prirent chacun une bourse pour pouvoir réapprovisionner le navire en nourriture, fournitures médicales et matériel en tout genre. Zoro, lui, préféra éviter d'augmenter sa dette envers Nami en déclarant qu'il resterait à bord. Robin ne demanda rien, possédant ses propres économies, de même que Luffy qui piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de débarquer.

« C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller! » déclara joyeusement Nami tandis qu'ils descendaient du bateau.

« Nami-swan! Si tu ne fais rien, peut-être pourrais-tu m'accompagner pour une promenade romanti... » commença Sanji en mode love-love mais Nami le coupa rapidement.

« Désolé Sanji-kun mais je dois aller chez un tatoueur. J'ai peur que ma blessure ait endommagé mon tatouage. » répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule gauche.

« D'accord Nami-san. » répondit calmement Sanji. Tout le monde regardait à présent Nami, sachant pertinemment à quoi elle pensait en ce moment. Enfin, peut-être pas tout le monde.

« Un tatoueur? Cool! Je viens avec toi, j'ai toujours voulu me faire faire un tatouage! » s'exclama joyeusement Luffy, s'attirant un regard désespéré de la part des autres.

« _Ce crétin n'a t-il donc aucun tact? C'est évident que Nami-san souffre encore de sa blessure et qu'elle préfère être seule. » _pensa Sanji avant d'essayer de dissuader son capitaine. « Pourquoi tu veux un tatouage Luffy? Ça fait mal et c'est souvent très laid. Du moins chez les hommes car ceux des femmes sont toujours de merveilleuses œuvres qui ne font que rajouter à leur beauté déjà éblouissante! » finit-il sur une note extasiée.

« Parce que ça fait pirate! » répondit simplement Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le raisonner quand il était comme ça. La balle était dans le camp de Nami, et, à la surprise de tous, elle ne parut pas du tout gênée par la proposition de Luffy et acquiesça même joyeusement.

« Pas de problème, on devrait pouvoir te trouver quelque chose de sympa! »

Et ils partirent tous les deux en riant sous les regards perplexes de leurs compagnons.

« Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont bizarres ces deux-là depuis... enfin vous savez. » demanda Ussop.

« Il est vrai que je m'attendais à voir Kokaishi-san un peu plus réticente. » répondit doucement Robin.

« Elle se force, c'est évident. Elle essaye de sourire pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Et cet idiot ne voit rien! » s'énerva Sanji.

« C'est une possibilité en effet. Mais Senchou-san est bizarre lui aussi. » rétorqua Robin.

« C'est vrai que Luffy avait été plutôt affecté également. » affirma Ussop.

Tous se souvinrent alors de l'image de leur capitaine, blessé, serrant Nami dans ses bras et pleurant de rage. Tout cela remontait à trois jours.

Ce jour là, un autre équipage pirate les avait attaqué et un violent combat s'était engagé. Celui-ci tourna rapidement à l'avantage de nos amis qui repoussèrent leurs assaillants sur leur navire. Le reste ne semblait être qu'une formalité mais le capitaine adverse avait profité d'un nuage de fumée provoqué par une des billes d'Ussop pour essayer de les prendre par derrière. Alors que seule Nami était resté à bord du Vogue-Merry (les combats, très peu pour elle), il se précipita sur elle, sabre en avant. Nami eu le réflexe de bloquer l'attaque avec son climat-tact mais elle plia sous la puissance du coup et fut repoussée. Le pirate continua son assaut, obligeant Nami à parer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Dans un dernier coup, il lui entailla l'épaule gauche, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme. Nami agrippa sa blessure, le sang coulant entre ses doigts, et fixa haineusement le pirate.

À bord de l'autre bateau, Luffy eut un mauvais pressentiment et tourna son regard vers le Vogue-Merry pour voir Nami, blessée, à la merci du sabre d'un pirate.

« Nami! » cria t-il avant d'être atteint par le coup d'épée d'un ennemi qui avait profité de son moment d'inattention. Flanchant légèrement, il assomma le pirate d'un revers de poing et courut vers le Vogue-Merry.

« Une dernière volonté? » demanda ironiquement le pirate en toisant Nami.

Celle-ci eut un petit rire, malgré la douleur.

« Oui, allez vous faire voir! » lui lança t-elle dans un sursaut de fierté inconsciente. Elle n'allait pas supplier un pirate pour avoir la vie sauve.

Le pirate écarquilla les yeux de colère et la gifla violemment, l'envoyant au sol où elle se cogna la tête, l'assommant à moitié.

« Petite trainée! Je pensais t'accorder une mort sans souffrance mais tu n'aurais pas dû m'énerver! » cracha t-il. « Maintenant, ta mort ne sera pas douce! » cria t-il en abaissant brusquement son arme vers Nami.

Celle-ci s'attendait à sentir la lame traverser son corps mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, elle entendit distinctement le bruit du métal brisé. Avec peine, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut une ombre devant elle. Une ombre avec un chapeau de paille.

« Lu... Luffy » murmura t-elle faiblement.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Une main serrant le sabre à présent brisé, ignorant la douleur malgré le sang qui coulait, il fixait l'homme qui avait osé lever son arme sur sa navigatrice. Celui-ci sentait à présent la peur s'emparer de son corps tandis qu'il observait le regard haineux du jeune homme. Il avait l'impression que sa colère était presque palpable et il sentit que son heure était venu. Il lâcha son épée et recula en tremblant.

« Pitié! » pleurnicha t-il.

Mais il n'y avait pas de pitié dans le regard de Luffy.

« Ne touche... plus jamais... à ma navigatrice! » déclara t-il froidement avant d'asséner un puissant coup de poing dans le visage du pirate, l'envoyant valser dans l'océan.

Luffy se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers Nami. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et souleva son buste en passant son bras dans son dos, posant involontairement sa main sur la blessure

« Nami! Oh, Nami! » cria t-il désespérément, en espérant qu'elle ouvre les yeux et lui réponde.

Les yeux de Nami frémirent à nouveau et ses paupières s'ouvrirent, lui permettant de contempler le visage inquiet de son capitaine.

« Luffy? » demanda t-elle faiblement.

« Nami! Est-ce que ça va? Tu es blessée? » demanda t-il, partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.

Elle ne répondit pas mais désigna son épaule de sa main droite. Luffy remarqua le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts, sang qu'il avait prit pour le sien, et en soulevant la main, vit l'entaille qui parcourait l'épaule de Nami.

« Ah! Désolé Nami! Chopper! » hurla t-il en tournant la tête vers l'autre navire avant de se retourner vers sa navigatrice.

« C'est bon, c'est rien du tout, Chopper va arranger ça. » dit-il avec un faux entrain, essayant de la rassurer.

« Toi aussi... tu es... blessé. » constata t-elle.

« Non pas de problème, je sens rien. Ne parle pas Nami, il ne faut pas t'agiter. »

« Luffy. Merci... d'être venu... me sauver... » dit-elle faiblement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'en prie Nami, c'est normal. Je... » tenta de répondre Luffy avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. « Nami! Nami reste avec moi! » cria t-il en espérant qu'elle réagisse. Mais sans succès, elle s'était évanouie et il redoutait à présent le pire. Lentement il vint essuyer du bout des doigts le filet de sang qui perlait des jolies lèvres de sa navigatrice.

« _J'aurais dû la protéger... j'aurais dû être là pour elle. »_ pensa t-il amèrement en serrant le corps de Nami contre lui. Il contempla sa main, où se trouvait à présent le sang de sa navigatrice. Il serra brusquement le poing et en frappa violemment le sol en hurlant. Puis il sentit des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger, il se sentait si inutile.

Chopper et les autres arrivèrent à ce moment, s'étant précipité en entendant Luffy hurler, laissant à Zoro le soin de finir le travail. En voyant l'état de Nami et la grande quantité de sang, le petit renne se précipita vers Luffy en craignant le pire, mais il s'aperçut vite qu'elle était toujours vivante. Il ordonna alors à Luffy de la conduire dans sa chambre pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi la soigner. Les autres regardèrent leur capitaine se lever en serrant délicatement contre lui le corps de Nami et se diriger sans un mot vers sa cabine. Ils ne dirent rien sur le coup, préférant retourner s'occuper des pirates restant et laisser Chopper s'occuper d'elle. Un peu plus tard, ils firent le guet devant la porte de la chambre de Nami, attendant la sortie du docteur au nez bleu. Celle-ci ne tarda pas trop. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer Chopper qui tenait une bassine d'eau qui avait due servir à nettoyer le sang compte tenu de sa couleur rose.

« Alors? » demanda Ussop.

« Elle va bien. Elle n'a qu'une légère entaille sur l'épaule gauche et un petit traumatisme crânien. Je l'ai bandée et elle dort. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. » répondit-il calmement.

« Et Luffy? » ajouta Zoro

« Rien de grave non plus compte tenu de ses capacités de récupération. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait y aller mais il tient à rester à son chevet. » déclara Chopper.

« Si tout va bien alors je vais m'occuper de maintenir le cap en attendant qu'elle aille mieux » dit Robin.

« Je vais préparer le repas. Luffy aura surement faim dans pas longtemps. » déclara Sanji en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Pourtant Luffy ne sortit pas de la chambre de Nami. Même lorsque Sanji vint le chercher pour diner. Il se contenta de répondre qu'il n'avait pas faim et resta au chevet de sa navigatrice. Il y passa également la nuit et toute la journée d'après. Il n'en sortit que lorsqu'elle se réveilla, au matin du deuxième jour. Ce jour-là, tous furent surprit de le voir apparaître sur le pont mais encore plus en voyant la silhouette de Nami, en pyjama et un bandage autour de l'épaule, se dessiner derrière lui.

« Hey, tout le monde, devinez qui est de retour? » demanda joyeusement Luffy, affichant son premier grand sourire depuis deux jours.

« Nami! » crièrent Ussop et Chopper

« Nami-swaan! » Cria Sanji en larme.

« Bonjour à tous, désolé de vous avoir inquiété. » répondit faiblement Nami avec un petit sourire.

« Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous Kokaishi-san. » dit Robin en souriant.

« Tu es sûre que tu peux te lever Nami? Il ne faut pas te surmener. » déclara Chopper inquiet.

« Mais non, tout va bien. Et puis, si je ne fais rien, qui sait où vous allez nous conduire. » répondit-elle en riant.

Soulagés de voir leur navigatrice de nouveau sur pied et par la même occasion leur capitaine de nouveau joyeux, ils firent la fête tout le reste de la journée.

De retour dans le présent, nos amis restés sur le port continuèrent leur conversation.

« Passer près de deux jours sans manger en restant assis ne ressemble pas à Luffy, ça m'a pas mal inquiété » dit Ussop

« Le fait est qu'on ne connait pas tous les détails. » déclara Chopper

« Oui. Je me demande si il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux qui pourrait expliquer ce comportement. » s'interrogea Robin.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » dit silencieusement Sanji

Et sur cette dernière phrase, ils se séparèrent pour aller faire leurs achats.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils se retrouvèrent tous à bord du bateau. Luffy et Nami arrivèrent en dernier et les autres purent voir que Nami riait de bon cœur tandis que Luffy paraissait vexé. Nami avait son épaule gauche toujours bandé et Luffy son épaule droite.

« Oh, Luffy, Nami, ça s'est bien passé? » demanda Ussop, intrigué par leur comportement.

Nami regarda Ussop, puis Luffy et se remit à rire.

« Nami! C'est pas drôle arrête! » cria Luffy.

« Désolé mais je... je peux pas m'arrêter, ha ha ha! » répondit-elle le souffle coupé.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Zoro intéressé.

« Rien du tout! » répondit Luffy en rougissant légèrement.

« Quand le tatoueur a approché l'aiguille de Luffy, il a eu peur. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger son bras. Monsieur se bat contre des monstre mais a peur des aiguilles. » rétorqua Nami en riant.

« Nami! Espèce de traitresse! » s'insurgea Luffy. « C'est même pas vrai d'abord! » cria t-il mais personne ne le crut.

Au contraire, tous les autres le regardèrent en pouffant de rire. Puis ils explosèrent de rire en s'imaginant la scène.

« Ouais, c'est ça riez! Mais sachez qu'elle était super longue! » déclara Luffy, déclenchant une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

« Je m'en fiche! Vous êtes tous méchants! » dit-il avant d'aller bouder sur la tête de Merry.

Quelques instants plus tard, Nami vint le chercher.

« Allez Luffy. Vient montrer ton tatouage aux autres. » dit-elle gentiment.

« Non! Ils avaient pas qu'à rire. » répondit-il en faisant la tête.

« Fais pas ton bébé ou ils vont rire encore plus. Montre leur le résultat de ton courage. »

Luffy accepta finalement de venir leur montrer son tatouage. Il retira son bandage, dévoilant son épaule droite aux regards de ses compagnons. Un petit cri d'exclamation se fit entendre. Connaissant Luffy, ils s'attendaient à quelque chose d'extravagant et de stupide du genre « Viande for ever » avec un gigot en dessous. Mais là, ils sourirent tous. Sur son épaule était simplement tatoué leur drapeau, celui de Mugiwara no Luffy et de ses nakamas, dans un cercle jaune.

« Eh! Pas mal Luffy. » le félicita Zoro.

« Ouais, c'est bien fait, mais pas autant que celui de Nami-swan!! » s'extasia Sanji en mode love-love.

« Au fait Nami, il a pu réparer le tien? » demanda Chopper.

« Oui, il est comme neuf. » répondit Nami en enlevant son bandage.

Et en effet, son tatouage était de nouveau présent, sans que l'on puisse voir la cicatrice de sa blessure. Cependant quelque chose avait changé. Derrière l'hélice et la mandarine se trouvait à présent un cercle jaune, le même que celui de Luffy.

« Effectivement. Mais je m'interroge sur ce cercle jaune. Qu'est-ce donc? » demanda Robin.

« C'est la lune. » répondit Nami.

« La lune Nami-san? Mais... pour quelle raison? » demanda Sanji.

« Oui et pourquoi Luffy a une lune aussi? » demanda Chopper.

À ces mots, Luffy et Nami tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps pour regarder leurs nakamas.

« C'est un secret. » dirent-ils tous les deux en souriant de manière parfaitement synchronisée.

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine, laissant leurs amis totalement perplexes réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

La nuit précédente, Luffy était toujours au chevet de Nami, veillant sur elle depuis près de deux jours. Et depuis tout ce temps, il ne cessait de s'en vouloir. Assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, les coudes posés sur le rebord du matelas et les mains jointes, il contemplait le visage à présent serein de sa navigatrice.

« Je... je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule. J'aurais dû... te protéger. » murmura t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Mais il avait besoin de parler pour soulager son cœur.

« Je sais très bien que tu es forte et que tu peux te débrouiller seule, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai envie de tous vous protéger mais toi... c'est différent. Quand ils sont blessés, je ne m'en soucie pas. Du moment qu'ils sont en vie, ça suffit à me rassurer. Par contre... je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu sois blessée. À la simple pensée que tu puisse souffrir, mon cœur se serre en sachant que je n'ai pas pu t'éviter cette souffrance. Je veux te protéger Nami, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je veux... te préserver. Je veux... que tu sois heureuse. Même si pour ça je dois trouver tous les trésors du monde. »

Il regarda à nouveau le délicat visage de Nami et vint poser sa main sur son front pour vérifier que sa température était normale. Puis il descendit ses doigts pour caresser sa joue.

« Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, Nami. » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Merci Luffy. » répondit-elle calmement.

Luffy sursauta en la voyant ouvrir calmement les yeux et le regarder.

« Nami?! Tu es réveillée?! Depuis quand? » demanda t-il inquiet.

« Depuis que tu as commencé à parler je crois. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« Si longtemps? » demanda t-il en rougissant.

Nami essaya de se relever avec difficulté et Luffy reprit ses esprits.

« Ah! Attends, ne bouge pas trop, tu es encore... conva-machin-truc. Je vais réveiller Chopper. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais il fut retenu par la main de Nami qui avait agrippée la sienne.

« Non! Reste. » Luffy se retourna vers elle « Je vais bien. Reste avec moi s'il te plait. » demanda t-elle doucement.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là, son cœur se mit soudain à battre plus fort. L'expression douce de Nami lui donnait envie de rester et de ne jamais partir. Alors il se rassit calmement, un léger rouge teintant ses joues, compte tenu du fait que sa main était toujours tenue par celle de Nami.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Nami ne prenne la parole.

« Dis-moi Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je ne me rappelle plus de rien après que ce pirate m'ai frappé. »

Au simple souvenir que cet enfoiré l'ai touché, Luffy serra les dents de colère mais il retrouva son calme grâce à la main de Nami qui se serra légèrement en sentant sa tension. Il lui raconta alors la fin du combat, comment il avait bloqué le coup d'épée et s'était débarrassé du pirate puis que Chopper était arrivé et lui avait demandé de l'amener ici et enfin que cela faisait presque deux jours qu'elle dormait.

« Deux jours? Et tu es resté à mon chevet tout ce temps? » demanda t-elle.

Luffy acquiesça de la tête.

« Merci Luffy. » lui dit-elle dans un sourire. « Merci de m'avoir protégée et merci d'être resté là. Merci... d'être là pour moi. »

Son regard plein de gratitude contribua à faire encore accélérer les battements du cœur de Luffy bien qu'il ignore pourquoi. Il rougit violemment et détourna la tête.

« Je t'en prie. » répondit-il vaguement.

Nami se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à aller dehors? » demanda t-elle.

« Euh... oui bien sûr. Pourquoi faire? »

« J'ai envie de respirer un peu d'air frais. »

Luffy s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se lever en passant le bras de Nami par-dessus son cou tandis que son bras la soutenait en l'entourant. La proximité n'aida pas Luffy à calmer ses sensations étranges mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas les laisser paraître et conduisit Nami sur le pont. Là, ils s'assirent, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, et Nami leva les yeux vers le ciel pour contempler les étoiles. Luffy l'imita et ils restèrent ainsi, seulement dérangés par le clapotis des vagues et le bruit du vent.

« La nuit est belle pas vrai? » demanda Nami.

« Oui » répondit Luffy en se concentrant sur les étoiles et pas sur la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de sa navigatrice.

« La lune est pleine ce soir. » observa Nami.

En effet, l'astre lunaire brillait de tout son éclat, se reflétant sur l'immensité de l'océan.

« Dis-moi Luffy. Tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure? »

Luffy se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait intensément. Encore une fois, son esprit se vida jusqu'à ne plus entendre que les battements de plus en plus rapide de son cœur.

« Euh... de quoi? » tenta t-il de répondre

« Tu sais... que tu veuilles me protéger, que je sois heureuse. » répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Ah, ça. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle mignonne quand elle rougit. » _Luffy ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Oui. Je le pense vraiment. » répondit-il sérieusement en regardant Nami dans les yeux.

« Alors... tu veux bien... faire quelque chose pour moi? » demanda t-elle en rougissant fortement cette fois.

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux si ça peut te rendre heureuse. » répondit-il avec son grand sourire.

« Est-ce que... tu pourrais... m'embrasser? »

Là Luffy ne répondit rien, il était en état de choc. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça.

« Em... em... embrasser? » fit-il avec un léger mouvement de recul. « Mais Na... Nami, je... je sais pas... j'ai ja... jamais... » bégaya t-il avant d'être interrompu par le doigt de Nami qui s'était posé sur sa bouche.

« Chut. S'il te plait Luffy. » demanda t-elle de sa voix la plus douce avant de passer sa main sur la joue de Luffy pour rapprocher leurs visages.

Luffy ne savait plus quoi faire. Nami avait fermé les yeux et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les fines lèvres de sa navigatrice s'approcher des siennes. Plus que quelques centimètres.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fais? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? »_ Luffy se tritura l'esprit le plus vite qu'il pouvait mais il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion.

Finalement leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et se scellèrent. Et Luffy laissa tomber tout espoir de réflexion. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à cette sensation si agréable. Après quelques instants, Nami rompit le baiser, un peu gênée d'avoir « forcer » Luffy mais elle en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Elle le regarda rapidement et vit qu'il était totalement figé. Ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter ça, elle s'éloigna légèrement et se prépara à se lever mais elle fut retenue par le bras de Luffy qui l'entourait. Apparemment il avait décidé de ne pas la laisser partir.

« Hum. Luffy je... » commença t-elle avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de son capitaine.

Cette fois, Luffy avait prit l'initiative et il l'embrassait passionnément. Nami était aux anges tandis qu'elle répondait au baiser. Luffy était en train de l'embrasser. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé d'Arlong répondait à son amour qu'elle croyait à sens unique.

Luffy, lui, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait mais il préférait agir plutôt que de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Et sous la bénédiction de l'astre lunaire, ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre en riant et pleurant avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Sur le Vogue Merry, le reste de l'équipage regardèrent leurs deux amis disparaître à l'intérieur du bateau.

« Je savais que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Argh! Nami-swan! » déclara tristement Sanji en pleurant.

« Je ne sais pas quand ou comment mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Et ça a un rapport avec cette lune. » affirma Robin.

« Luffy et Nami? » se contenta de dire Ussop.

En ville, le tatoueur fermait sa boutique en se souvenant du petit couple qui était passé le voir dans la journée. Ils l'avaient bien fait rire. Un sourire vint orner son visage quand il se souvint de la demande du jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

« Eh, Nami! Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une lune derrière nos tatouages? » avait-il demandé à son amie aux cheveux oranges.

« Une lune? C'est très joli mais pourquoi? » avait-elle répondu.

« Parce que si on prend le début de nos deux noms... »

La jeune femme avait apparemment compris car elle se mit à sourire et vint gentiment embrasser son compagnon.

Ces deux-là étaient à présent liés par une lune. Cet astre qui, en certaines langues, se nomme LUNA.

**FIN**

* * *

L'idée m'est venu la première fois que j'ai vu le mot LuNa pour désigner ce couple. J'ai pensé alors à cette petite histoire.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.


End file.
